


Run to You

by Miss_uk_writer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_uk_writer/pseuds/Miss_uk_writer
Summary: If the love of your life needed your help, would you risk everything? Of course.





	Run to You

_I wanna turn those blue lights into strobe lights_  
Not blue flashing lights, maybe fairy lights  
Those blue lights into strobe lights  
Maybe even fairy lights, not blue flashing lights

Blue Lights - Jorja Smith

* * *

It was exactly 37 days when Bridget received the phone call. 36 sleepless nights, 37 agonizing days. The first contact from Australia's most wanted. _Double murderer, dangerous suspect, do not approach._ That's how the news described the woman Bridget loved. It made her sick, physically. But when the call came from a number she did not recognise she knew exactly who it was.

"Don't hang up," she began. Bridget had already choked up and she nodded her head, forgetting that it didn't translate down the phone. "Listen, alright? If you can, go to that shitty public phone at the end of your street, by the junction and call this number back. Are you able to do that?"

"Yes," Bridget whispered. "Yes."

"Ok," came the reply, and the line went dead.

Bridget slipped her feet into a pair of trainers kicked against the wall and ran to the payphone, her heart racing. She was well aware that even the smallest of communication with the 'wanted criminal' would land her in serious trouble, but she did not care right now, not in the slightest. She had nightmares and feared the worst. She knew Franky was a smart girl, but she couldn't evade capture forever. Every day she watched the news, morning, noon and night, terrified of what it might show her. But Franky had finally reached out, and she hoped and prayed she was alright. She reached the payphone, slipped in some coins and dialed the number that showed up on her phone. After a few seconds, someone picked up.

"Gidge?" Came the voice, soft, more natural.

"It's me," Bridget replied, her voice hoarse from trying not to cry.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I'm sorry, but I didn't know where else to turn."

"It's alright," Bridget soothed. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Franky replied. "I need some help though, Gidge. I found something but I can't turn it in myself, it's too risky. I won't ask you to do it either, but can you meet me? I can show ya."

"Where are you?"

"I'm holed up in some cheap B&B that didn't run an ID check and accepted cash, near Point Wilson. The Sunshine Inn, room 7."

"Ok, it's going to take me about an hour to get to you," Bridget began. Oh God, she was really playing with fire this time. If anyone saw her or even suspected she had any involvement with Franky Doyle she would be headed to Wentworth herself, pretty sharpish.

"Thank you Gidge, seriously, thank you."

"It's alright, Franky, just stay put." Bridget rang off and ran her hands through her blonde tresses. Well, that just proved it, she thought. There really was nothing she would not do for that woman. She ran back to her house, made sure to grab her bag from the kitchen and jumped into her Golf, sat nav programmed to the address Franky had given her. She made a note to throw the sat nav away on the way back; she had to cover every single track as the police would be sure to follow the breadcrumbs to her involvement with Franky should they ever get a whiff of this. Luckily, there was very little traffic on the roads for an early evening on a Saturday, and the roads were almost clear.

She made it in good time and parked up the road from the B&B. Keeping her head down, Bridget walked quickly into the entrance and made her way to room 7, down the corridor and to the left according to the signs on the wall. She tapped on the door and held her breath as she waited. It felt like an eternity, but finally, the door opened and she stepped inside quickly, closing the door behind her and locking it. And then she laid eyes on her girl. Franky. The literal light in her darkness. Her eyes glossed over and she took the brunette in her arms, clinging to her tightly. Franky began to cry, the feel of Bridget's soft hands against her face and neck.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Bridget whispered. Her heart both ached and jumped at the same time, and she couldn't stop the cascade of tears falling down her face, soaking Franky's shoulder. Franky took Bridget's face in her hands and rested her forehead against the blonde's, tears on their faces mingling.

"Gidge," Franky simply murmured. She kissed Bridget softly and inhaled every fiber of her. "Thank you for coming."

"This time I don't wish I could have said no." She stepped back a little and used her thumb to wipe the falling tears from the brunette's cheeks. "Are you alright? Where have you been? Fuck, there's so much I need to know. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Franky sighed and wiped her eyes.

"What did you find? It's evidence that you are innocent, right?" Bridget's eyes were wide with wonder and hope.

Franky turned and walked over to a black backpack, her only possessions inside it. She pulled out a USB stick from inside a zipped pocket and handed it to Bridget.

"When you get home, watch this. It's a video of Iman blackmailing Mike, saying that she will kill him if he doesn't get over his weird obsession with me. Then, its a video of her and her friends toasting to Mike's death, and some images of his body in his clothes." Franky wrapped her arms around her body and sighed. "Iman was a twisted bitch, for real, Gidge. I really hope this does it."

Bridget looked at Franky, and she could see the glimmer of hope in her green eyes. "I'll post it online and send it to the police, anonymously. But once it's received, you have to hand yourself in, Franky. This needs to end, and it will end in your freedom. I will fight to hell and back if I have to, but you can't run forever."

Franky sat on the edge of the double bed and put her head in her hands. "I'm terrified," she finally admitted.

Bridget came and sat next to her, closing the gap between them. "I know," she said softly. "But once this is in the hands of the police, they will see it wasn't you that did it, baby."

"What did I do to deserve your help?"

Bridget took Franky's hands in her own and held onto them tightly. "Look at me," she ordered.

Franky gazed into the gentle blue eyes that belonged to the woman she would adore for the rest of her life.

"You will get through this, alright? We'll do this together. I meant what I said when I said I'd wait forever, a few more months in the grand scheme of things will pass quickly and we can carry on where we left off, if you want that?"

Fresh tears spilled down Franky's cheeks as she rested her forehead against Bridget's. "I love you," she murmured. "I don't deserve you but I love you, and if you'll still want me when all this is over I'll spend forever making it up to you. That I can promise."

The two lovers sat together in silence for a few moments, breathing each other in. It was Franky who pulled apart first, wiping her eyes with her fingers roughly. Bridget watched her and observed how exhausted the brunette looked. God, she would do anything to bring her home and heal her, if only it were safe to do so.

"You've gotta go, Gidge," Franky said regretfully. "If anyone gets a whiff of you here you're so fucked. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"I was in this from the start," Bridget replied. She longed to stay, but she had to leave. She cupped Franky's face in her hands and planted a kiss on her lips, so tender it made Frank whimper. "I love you, so much. I'll get this out in the open, and when the time is right reach out to me baby. It will be ok."

Franky clung to the blonde, tears streaming down her face but she was silent. She nodded her head quickly. "I love you too, thank you a million times over."

She watched Bridget leave, a tiny seed of hope planted in the pit of her stomach. Even if this plan failed, she could live with it, as she knew Bridget still loved her. And deep down, that was all that  _really_  mattered. 


End file.
